A buck-boost converter is a DC-to-DC converter having an output voltage magnitude that is either greater than or less than the input voltage magnitude. A buck-boost converter may have several different power transfer states, for example, a charging state and a discharging state. In a charging state, an input voltage source provides power through an inductor, resulting in power being delivered to an output load—including an energy storage devices such as a battery; in a discharging state, energy is discharged from the energy storage device through the inductor to provide power to devices formally powered by input voltage, resulting in an energy discharge.
Technologies for controlling and maintaining different power states in a buck boost converter, as well as those for providing smooth transitions from one power state to another are needed to improve converter efficiency and performance.